Fragile
by kimi-ebi
Summary: "Cato !" Elle crie; il court pour essayer de la sauver. Mais il arrivera trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. OS. Mort de Clove.


_Disclaimer : Cato et Clove appartiennent à Suzanne Collins. _

_Bonjour ! J'ai décidé d'écrire sur le thème de la mort de Clove, thème extrêmement exploité dans les fics anglaises mais absent des fics françaises pour le moment. J'ai décidé de remédier à cela._

_Cette scène apparaît dans le livre, même si elle est juste évoquée, et a été coupée dans le film, où ça ne se passe pas du tout comme cela. Donc si vous n'avez vu que le film, c'est normal que cela vous semble bizarre._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

"Cato ! Cato !"

Les cris le font sursauter, le glacent des pieds à la racines des cheveux. Lentement, sa tête se tourne, ses yeux se mettent à fixer les arbres au feuillage épais, des arbres derrière lesquels se trouve la large clairière dans laquelle il l'a laissée.

"Cato !"

Son nom, encore. Le ton est désespéré, presque suppliant. Quand il comprend qu'elle est en difficulté, il sait qu'il est trop tard, qu'il n'arrivera jamais à temps pour la sauver.

La clairière est loin. Beaucoup trop loin.

Il s'élance, s'efforçant de parcourir la distance qui les sépare le plus rapidement possible. Mais il a l'impression d'être lent. Trop lent, alors qu'elle est peut-être blessée.

"Cato !

- Clove !"

Le cri lui a échappé. Un appel douloureux, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pousser un jour.

Il vient d'arriver à la lisière de la forêt.

A temps.

Mais pas pour la sauver, non. Pour voir le rocher s'écraser contre sa tempe, la faire basculer par terre, là où elle ne bouge plus. Immobile, elle reste allongée dans l'herbe, et il se met à craindre le pire.

Au-dessus d'elle, le colosse du District 11 lâche la pierre, se tourne vers une silhouette humaine recroquevillée sur le sol, fait de grands gestes et commence à courir. Lorsque la femme se relève, il s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit de la fille du District 12, celle qui danse avec le feu, qui se lève péniblement, titube et finalement s'enfuit rapidement à travers la clairière.

Cato, lui, se met à courir.

Pas pour rattraper la fille du District 12 dont il s'est juré la mort. Pas pour en finir avec l'homme du District 11 qu'il ne pensait qu'à tuer encore quelques minutes plus tôt.

Non.

Pour fondre sur elle.

Elle, la forme étendue à terre, immobile, gémissante, sans défense.

Clove.

Lorsqu'il la rejoint, il sent une douleur féroce lui traverser la poitrine. Elle est encore vivante, mais son crâne est déformée, aplati à l'endroit où a eu lieu l'impact avec la pierre.

La jeune fille gémit, se tord de douleur et ouvre des yeux brillants. Ils fixent ceux de Cato. Ses fines lèvres roses s'entrouvrent et un son rauque s'échappe en même temps qu'un filet de sang.

Cato croit entendre son prénom.

Ses jambes se dérobent sous lui et il s'écroule à terre, juste à côté de son compagnon de District. Lentement, très délicatement, il lui soulève la tête et l'amène sur ses genoux. Il passe ses bras autour de ce petit corps frêle et tremblant et baisse la tête vers le visage de la mourante, qui le dévisage de ses yeux plissés par la souffrance.

Rester calme.

Malgré la douleur, l'angoisse, la crainte de ce qui ne manquera pas d'arriver. Conserver son sang-froid. Ne rien montrer de sa peine, malgré le fait que ses yeux semblent presque la hurler, la jeter au visage de Clove.

Rester calme.

Pour elle.

"Reste avec moi, d'accord ? lui ordonne-t-il dans un murmure."

Sa voix tremble à peine. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'on l'a toujours entraîné à conserver son sang-froid en toutes circonstances ? Ou alors, plus probable, il lui reste encore un espoir, une petite flamme qui vient éclairer son regard pourtant si douloureux. Car elle va rester avec lui. Elle ne peut pas le quitter maintenant. Pas elle. Pas une Carrière aussi douée qu'elle, aussi dangereuse, aussi forte.

Non, elle n'est pas forte.

Elle est juste une frêle et fragile jeune fille. Sans ses couteaux, ainsi blessée, elle n'est qu'une adolescente banale qui vit ses derniers instants. Il prend conscience qu'elle n'a jamais été rien de plus que cela. Une fille fragile qui se cache derrière la façade impitoyable d'une lanceuse de couteux expérimentée.

Fragile.

Comme une fleur minuscule dont les épines toxiques auraient suffi à convaincre les autres de sa dangerosité et de sa force.

Mais sans ses épines, elle est juste fragile. Comme une fleur minuscule.

Et il aura suffi d'un rocher pour en briser la tige délicate.

Cato la sent trembler dans l'étau protecteur de ses bras. Sa figure est encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, ses traits tirés et ses yeux fixés sur le visage de son camarade de District.

Elle entrouvre de nouveau les lèvres pour dire quelque chose mais sa voix n'est pas plus haute qu'un murmure. Telle les notes d'une faible mélodie, elle vient se perdre dans le vent et se mêler au sifflement de celui-ci. Elle arrive déformée aux oreilles du colosse, et il se penche vers elle pour en saisir le sens.

"Ca...Cato...je...j'ai peur."

Il se fige. Dans les yeux de la jeune fille dansent en effet des lueurs effrayées. Jamais... jamais il n'aurait cru voir cette expression se dessiner sur les traits de cette fille-là.

Il se force à rester calme et à adopter un ton désinvolte, mais sa voix tremble légèrement lorsqu'il affirme :

"Pourquoi donc, Clove ? Il n'y a pas de problème. Tout va bien. Ta blessure n'est pas si grave que ça, tu sais. Tout va s'arranger, tu verras."

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi diable ses paroles sonnent-elles si fausses, même à ses oreilles, à _lui_. Pourquoi ne parvient-il pas à y mettre plus de force ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué. Pas plus en tout cas que de rester stoïque lors des combats à mort des Hunger Games, lorsqu'il abat son épée sur son adversaire et qu'un flot de sang gicle. Il reste toujours impassible dans ces moments-là, alors pourquoi ne peut-il pas l'être maintenant, alors qu'il en a _besoin_ ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi le petit corps qu'il tient entre ses bras et qu'il sert contre lui est-il agité de convulsions ? Pourquoi le sang perle-t-il à la commissure de ses lèvres et pourquoi les pâles couleurs qui lui restent viennent-elles déserter ses traits, lentement mais sûrement, à chaque seconde de temps qui passe ?

Pourquoi ne peut-il rien faire ?

De violents soubresauts la tordent, crispent ses traits juvéniles. Elle tousse, crache un liquide rouge pâteux qui coule le long de sa peau pâle, vient maculé ce doux tissu de chaire.

Et lui, il ne peut que la regarder, impuissant. La regarder et perdre son calme. Et angoisser. Encore et encore.

Parce qu'il sait maintenant qu'il ne peut plus la sauver.

"Reste avec moi ! lui hurle-t-il avec des accents désespérés. Clove, accroche-toi, s'il te plaît ! Ne pars pas...Clove."

La serrer contre lui et lui crier de sa battre ne changera rien cependant.

Alors il la regarde les yeux brillants, implorants. Elle ne peut pas lui faire un coup pareil. Elle ne doit pas lui faire un coup pareil. Pas maintenant, alors que les juges viennent d'annoncer que deux tributs du même district peuvent revenir ensemble chez eux. Ce serait trop bête.

Lentement, très lentement, le bras de la jeune fille se lève. Péniblement, tremblant, il s'étire vers le visage de Cato et les doigts fins s'étendent pour venir effleurer le contour de sa joue.

Elle sourit.

Douloureusement, tristement. Mais elle sourit.

Alors un murmure s'échappe de ses lèvres, quelque chose qui se veut empreint de désinvolture mais qui résonne comme des adieux.

"Gagne pour moi, d'accord ?"

La main retombe lourdement, le long du petit corps frêle et juvénile.

Et lui, il tremble, la serre plus fort encore contre lui, même s'il sait qu'il est trop tard. Qu'elle l'a quitté. Définitivement.

Un coup de canon est tiré, quelque part, et il relève la tête pour contempler douloureusement le ciel, comme s'il espérait suivre des yeux le boulet de canon qui emporte avec lui la jeune fille du District 2.

Mais il ne voit qu'une surface polie d'un bleu immaculé.

Une belle journée.

Les rayons du soleil viennent jouer dans les cheveux sombres de la jeune fille, éclairant sa peau pâle et ses yeux.

Des yeux désormais désespérément vides.

* * *

_Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ? J'ai besoin de vos reviews pour m'améliorer, alors ce serait sympa de m'en écrire, d'autant que ça me ferait plaisir et que je suis ouverte à tout, y compris au dialogue, si vous avez des questions ou quoi que ce soit._

_Pour ceux qui n'ont vu que le film :_

_Dans le livre, lorsque Clove meurt, elle se prend un rocher sur la tête et appelle Cato qui essaie de la sauver mais arrive trop tard. Elle est encore vivante quand il la rejoint et il la supplie de rester avec lui. C'est ce que dit Katniss en tout cas, même si les mots de Cato ne sont pas cités. Voilà pourquoi je me suis mis à adorer ce couple et à vouloir raconter ce moment plus en détails._

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura un peu éclairé._

_Maintenant... une petite review ?_


End file.
